<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ateez Oneshots by promprom11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299276">Ateez Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/promprom11/pseuds/promprom11'>promprom11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ateez crack au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Choi San, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Choi San, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Yeosang, Priest Jung Wooyoung, Smut, Top Choi Jongho, Top Choi San, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa, Top Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/promprom11/pseuds/promprom11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bored so I decided to keep myself busy with Ateez Onsehots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ateez crack au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mingi meets his best friend Seonghwa's new boyfriend, however when his new boyfriend takes a liking to Mingi, Mingi doesn't know what to do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi was nervous. He was nervous since he was meeting his bestfriend Seonghwa's new boyfriend. Seonghwa always talks so highly of his boyfriend, and he wanted to meet the man who helped better his hyung pathetic excuse of a dating life.</p><p> </p><p>As he knocked on the door, his best friend Seonghwa opened the door. As Mingi entered the estate, he sat down on the couch, and placed a present on the table which obviously peeked Seonghwa's interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mingi what's that for?” Seonghwa asked as he pointed to the red box that was on the table, “Oh that, it's a present for the both of you,” and Seonhwa smiled, “You know your just meeting my boyfriend, you didn't need to bring anything,” Seonghwa said, as he sat down next to Mingi. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, so how did you meet him?” Mingi asked, trying to avoid the topic, “Oh on that bird app, tweeter I think it was called,” and Mingi facepalmed. “Twiter hyung, not tweeter,” and Seonhwa sighed, “Why is it called Twiter if all you do is tweet stuff?” and Mingi just shook his head, “Omg your to old to understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Seonghwa could kill Mingi for calling him old, a new voice had erupted, “Hey baby i'm ready, and you didn't tell me we had guest,” and Mingi was shocked, like really shocked, he was what people could say shook to his core.</p><p> </p><p>The guy was the most handsome guy he has ever seen, and this was a statement since he was friends with the hottest people in planet Earth, and possibly Mars.</p><p> </p><p>The guy looked as if he was sculpted by the gods and placed here on earth, because his beauty was quite literally out of this world. He had blonde hair so light, that it was basically snow white. His skin had no imperfections and was smother than San's pick up lines, which were pretty smooth if you asked Wooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>He was currently wearing a light grey beanie with a pink fluffy oversized sweater that hugged his tan thighs perfectly. He also had on light grey stocking that reached all the way to his kneecaps, with pinck gucci slides.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hi babe, this is my best friend Mingi, Mingi this is my boyfriend Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said as he hugged Hongjoong. “Hi,” Mingi said awkwardly, while giving a little wave, and Hongjoong giggled, “Shit,” he thought as the sound of his giggles left pleasant shivers up his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay i'm going to go get the cookies, you two can catch up and stuff,” and with that Seonghwa left. As soon as Seonghwa left, Hongjoong looked at Mingi with a seductive gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong then proceeded to plop himself down on Mingi's lap, the scent of strawberries, and peaches filling the air. “Let's cut through the bullshit, I saw the way you were looking at me and I want you to fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>Mingi eyes widened hearing this, “What the hell, no, your dating my best friend,” but Hongjoong pouted and just leaned closer to Mingi. “He doesn't have to know, plus I want to see what's under here,” Hongjoong said, as he grinded his hips slowly on Mingi's clothed dick.</p><p> </p><p>As he did so, Mingi could see that his fluffy sweater had ridden up to expose his belly button piercing, and pink lace panties. Mingi gulped as he saw his Hongjoong's smooth thighs on either side of him, the panties not really hiding anything. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi looked away faster than he could say fix on. However he felt Hongjoong get off him, and sit next to him innocently when Seonghwa came in. “So guys sorry that I took a long time, but I have the cookies,” but Mingi couldn't look at Seonghwa's face without feeling somewhat guilty. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mingi are you ok, your kinda red,” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong intervened, “He is fine, right Mingi?” and Mingi just nodded. “I kinda gotta go now, oh look at that I just coughed I probably have the flu, so i'm going to go get myself tested, bye,” and Mingi slammed the door shut, breathing heavily at what just happened, he had to tell Yeosang, he'll know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang stared at Mingi with a calculating gaze, “So what your saying is that your best friend has a hot boyfriend, who wants you to fuck him, and you want to tell Seonghwa but also want to fuck him, correct?” Yeosang repeated and Mingi groaned. “Do you have a picture of him or?” San asked, and groaned when Wooyoung elbowed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to see his picture huh?” Wooyoung asked, and San looked scared. “We need to see if he is as hot as Mingi claims, we need to have proof, of course he's not going to be as hot as you,” San squeaked out, and this satisfied Wooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Well here is his insta,” Mingi said, as he handed over his phone to Wooyoung. “Yep he is totally a twink,” and Yunho disagreed as he snatched the phone away from Wooyoung. “No like litterally in this pic he looks like a daddy,”</p><p> </p><p> “Yunho you think everyone looks like a daddy,” Jongho countered while sipping his protein shake. “No I don't,” and everyone rolled their eyes, “Hyung must I remind you of the time you thought James Charles was a top and a rich sugar daddy,” Jongho said, and this had effectively shut Yunho up. “Well your not wrong about the rich sugar daddy part,” San mumbled while sipping his purple juice.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are not helping,” Mingi complained and Yeosang raised his eyebrows, “Not our fault your a horny bitch, go join Woosan over there and make a club or something.” Mingi would have talked back to Yeosang, but since his ape of a boyfriend would probably split him in half, like the apples that lay victim on the table, he kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two days since the incident and Mingi almost forgot about it, until he got a call from Hongjoong. The call was basically Hongjoong begging him to come fix something in their house, and of course Mingi isn't about to let this chance slide, so he went.</p><p> </p><p>As he arrived at the estate, Hongjoong had opened the door, dressed in a red low oversized v-neck, with a black choker, and black knee high stockings. His snow white hair despite being straight two days prior was now a beautiful curly mess. “Come in,” Hongjoong purred, and Mingi came in.</p><p> </p><p>“So what's the problem hyung?” Mingi asked and Hongjoong pouted, which made the red lip tint on his lips more visible to Mingi. “Come here, i'll show you,” and Mingi let Hongjoong guide him into a bedroom. “Here it is,” Hongjoong said as he bit his lip, and Mingi stared at the vibrator. Now Mingi wasn't a stranger to sex toys, but seeing this made his breath hitch.</p><p> </p><p>“So what am I supposed to fix,” and Hongjoong pulled his arm, and leaned in close. “I think it's broken and I wanted you to help me fix it,” and Mingi was sure he was blushing. “Here's the remote, I-I tried it before but it wasn't working,” Hongjoong said in a small voice, that made Mingi want to give him some cuddles.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi was shocked, he had a slight suspicion that this was all just a ploy to get him over here, but Mingi kinda wanted to help. “I'm not touching him, therefore he isn't cheating,” he thought, and Mingi took a deep breath and let out a shaky, “I'll help you.” This probably wasn't the answer Hongjoong thought he was going to receive, as he was fiddling with his small hands, and his eyes went wide. “Yea, Ok, oh and i'm not cheating on Seonghwa, your just helping me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, helping,” Mingi repeated and felt himself getting pulled down on a chair. “Ok, ok,” Hongjoong said, and he left to grab something from his drawer and went to the vibrator.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi watched as Honjoong took off his black lace panties and place the vibrator in. After a couple of seconds, he heard a wrecked moan come from Hongjoong, “Ok Mingi you can place it on any setting you want,” and Mingi being the devil he is, placed it on the highest setting.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was not expecting this as he gave a shout, and squeaked out, “Wow you fixed ittttttttttttt,” Hongjoong moaned out and started convulsing violently, while repeating, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK,” and soon after Hongjoong was begging Mingi to stop, which he did.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi was turned on by Hongjoong's squeaks and moans, and also scared for him. He didn't know if he witnessed an orgasim or and exorcism. “Hey are you okay?” Mingi asked and Hongjoong gave a weak, “Yea, just give me a moment, I didn't know an orgasim would hit me that fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi stood up and went to check on him, and Hongjoong had a lazy smile, and was normally breathing, and he smiled when he saw Mingi.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi too captivated on how wrecked Hongjoong looked, didn't notice that Hongjoong had pulled him down, and started kissing him. When Mingi did notice, all thoughts of Seonghwa vanished as he flipped them over, and pulled the vibrator out of Hongjoong's ass, not missing the way his puffy hole clenched and unclenched around nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled Hongjoong up, and sat him near his feet, and Hongjoong knew what to do. He smirked as he pulled Mingi's pants and underwear down and took Mingi's whole length in one go. Mingi hissed and groaned as he placed a hand on Hongjoong's hair, grasping it  tightly.</p><p> </p><p>It was only then he remembered about Seonghwa, “Crap, Hyung, stop, Seonghwa might-”.</p><p> </p><p>“Seonghwa might what,” and Mingi and Hongjoong both turned to see a furious Seonghwa. Hongjoong pulled away from Mingi jr, and began to try to appease him. “Baby it's not what it looks like,” Hongjoong said as he attempted to hug Seonghwa, and was met with a hair pull.</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn't wait for daddy to come home from work, so you decided to go and get my best friend to keep your slutty hole used, your such a slut,” Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong pouted. “Your a bad boy, and you know bad boys get punished.”</p><p> </p><p>“And CUT, great acting all of you, this will surely make the top page on pornhub,” Eden the director said, as he clapped for them. Seonghwa let go of Hongjoong's hair, who then punched his shoulder, “That's what you get for gripping my hair like that, it's fragile like me, and I like to be treated gently you dick,” and Mingi laughed, but this only caused Hongjoong to glare at him, and stomp his way to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't think I forgot about you, you dick. You put the vibrator on the highest setting, your lucky your so tall or I-,” and Mingi interrupted. “Or you'll what, bite my kneecaps,” and Hongjoong let out a dramatic gasp. “Fine, find someone else to buy you chicken,” and Mingi immediately fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p> “That's what I thought, and you better not be late today, Yunho is hosting a game night, and Yeosang might finally get his wish and be mafia.” Hongjoong said, and Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Mingi all looked at each other and started laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“You know that's never going to happen,” Seonghwa said in between breaths for air, while wiping a fake tear, and they all smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Assholes,” they heard Yeosang yell, which made them laugh even more.</p><p> </p><p>Being a pornstar was hard, but not as hard as San is for Wooyoung. Am I right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Possessed Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Preist Wooyoung has been called to the Park estate to deal with a case of possession. Can Wooyoung save Yeosang, before it's too late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung was a well respected priest. He followed and obeyed all of the Lords commandments, and deliver people from evil. So when he was praying in his office at seven a.m in the morning, he wasn't surprised when he got a call. “Hello, and good morning my brothers and sisters, how may I help you on this fine day,” and He heard a panicked voice speak to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hi pastor, umm we kind of need you at our home, like right now,” and Wooyoung smiled as he heard the familiar voice of one of the regular's at his church, Park Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was married to another great man named Kim Hongjoong. When the pair arrived at his church, he was of course shocked, but he treated them the same as anyone else, with love and kindness. For God teaches to love all.</p><p> </p><p>Of course my brother, please send me the address on Whats app,” and he heard a faint, “Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>The line went silent for some time, until he heard someone scream. “My brother, who is screaming over there? Is everything alright over there?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please hurry, we need you,” and Wooyoung rushed to his car, obviously not without his bible, holy water, cross, and rosemary. As he placed the address into the GPS, he continued his conversation with the scared man. “I am on my way my brother, please have patience,” and Wooyoung was moving as fast as he could, while following the law.</p><p> </p><p>As he arrived at the estate, Seonghwa was already outside, with a concerned look on his face. His eyes lit up when he saw Wooyoung emerge from his car. “Oh thank God your here, please come in,” Seonghwa said as he pressed Wooyoung into his house.</p><p> </p><p>The second Wooyoung entered the house, he felt some dark energy radiate in the air. He clutched his bible tighter against his chest and let Seonghwa lead him upstairs. “My brother what is the problem,” Wooyoung asked but he had a feeling he knew what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Our adopted son Yeosang, I believe that he is possessed,” Seonghwa said, and Wooyoung immediately felt bad for him. He knew how hard it is to deal with these type of things, but God gave Wooyoung this purpose, the purpose to help others, and thats what he's going to do.</p><p> </p><p>As he neared a room, he could clearly hear signs of a struggle. “Yeosang please, this isn't you,” he heard Hongjoong call out, and Wooyoung prayed to God, for strength and protection, and that this will exorcism will go smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the room, he saw Hongjoong and another regular at his church, Jongho both press down on Yeosang's arms.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if Yeosang/Demon sensed Wooyoung presence as he sat up, and smiled at him. “Hello, I assume you're the pastor that's going to attempt to send me back to hell,” a voice that sounded smooth to Wooyoung said, and Wooyoung glared at Yeosang/Demon.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung ignored him and said, “What is your name you foul creature, and what are you here for?” Wooyoung asked, feeling confident with the power of God by his side. “I feel nice today so i'll tell you. My name is San, and this idiot over here summoned me when he was playing Ouiji, so I'm here to fuck around,”</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung ignored Seonghwa flinching at the mention of the f word, and proceeded. “Your time here is gone, so begone demon,” and Yeosang/San let out a chuckle, “Make me Daddy,” Yeosang/San purred as he stared deep into Wooyoung's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung just sighed as he was used to demons flirting with him. He didn't understand why but he just got used to it and so he took out his holy water, “I won't say it again, this is your last chance, leave him, or else,” but Yeosang/San just rolled his eyes, “Oh Pastor, I love it rough,” and Wooyoung uncapped the holy water, and sprayed Yeosang/San with it. As Jongho sputtered, and Hongjoong blushed a deep red, and Seonghwa looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang/San let out a scream of pain, and faught back against the hands, but there attemps were futile, as the strength of Jongho and Hongjoong, mixed with the combined strength of the lord overpowered them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh you want to play that game huh, no worries, I'll leave your precious human alone, but be aware, I will come back, especially for you,” Yeosang/San said before Yeosang arched his back, as his eyes rolled up into his head, and black stuff started climbing up his veins, and left him.</p><p> </p><p>When San left Yeosang, Yeosang slumped into the bed, as Hongjoong caressed Yeosang's face. “Wake up baby,” Seonghwa chanted over and over, and finally Yeosang's eyes flew opened. “What happened?” Yeosang asked and they all let out a happy sigh, and Jongho hugged a flustered Yeosang.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank You,” Seonghwa said with tears in his eyes, “Thank you for saving my boy,” and Wooyoung just nodded, “It wasn't me, it was the Lord's doing,” and Wooyoung smiled at Seonghwa,</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung was sure that would be that last time he meets San, so when Wooyoung is at home, and a Strange but hot guy who Wooyoung felt like he knew was watching Lucifier on his netflix account, turned to face him, he dropped his bible in shock. “I told you I'll be back, Daddy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since it is my birthday today I decided to double update today. Remember I do appreciate kudos and comments, and I will take request.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting The Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hongjoong meets Yunho's parents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired by the codename skit that they did so here we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong was a nervous wreck, he was finally going to meet his boyfriend's parents. “How do I look? Will your parents love me? Should I bring them anything?” Question after question, and after question, Yunho kept answering, but Hongjoong kept worrying.</p><p> </p><p>He even asked his neighbor San for advice, since he was pretty open with his relationship with Wooyoung, and met his parents. “Ok first off, first impressions matter, if you look like a sleazy guy or mean guy, their parents won't love you. For example, when I met Wooyoung's parents, I wore a unicorn onsie to show them that I'm no threat, and will treat Wooyoung like the prince he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong nodded while taking notes. He thought that wearing a unicorn onsie was a bit too much, but San was the master, not him.</p><p> </p><p>“When I wore the onsie, It immediately made Wooyoung's mom love me, so then I targeted his dad. Dads love dad jokes, and so I mastered all the dad jokes I could find to conversate with him. Which went very well. Next you must give them a reason to why you want to be with the person. I said that Wooyoung has a great personality that I fell in love with and just connected with him, also said that his ass was great, and his mom said that ‘It runs in the family’.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was still taking notes and when he was done, he decided to follow San advice. First off, Hongjoong didn't own any onsies, (We don't talk about the Minion Onsie in his closet). So he settled for a cute red scarf, a plain white shirt, with black pants, and some black shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Next he went online and searched up dad jokes, and even practiced telling them, by saying them to the mirror. Finally he then practiced his speech about why he should date Yunho, and by the time he was done, it was one a.m. and Hongjoong was feeling good, so he went to bed and had a nice dream about him and Peter Pan fighting Captain Hook.</p><p> </p><p>When Hongjoong awoke, he woke up in a good mood. He made breakfast which consisted of some pancakes, eggs, and a few pieces of bacon, with freshly squeezed orange juice. He also texted his bae, and got ready.</p><p> </p><p>When Hongjoong met up with Yunho he immediately hugged him, all traces of worrying gone. “Hi babe,” Hongjoong said as he looked up to his bae. Yes, Yunho was taller than he was, but that didn't stop them from feeling the connection.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, are you ready?” Yunho asked, and Hongjoong nodded, “Yes I'm ready.” When they arrived to Yunho's parents house, Yunho rang the doorbell and waited, and soon later, a smaller man appeared, who looked really handsome to Hongjoong but he also looked very fierce.</p><p> </p><p>“Yunho get your ass in the house, it's cold,” the man spoke, and he suddenly turned his head when he saw Hongjoong. “Who the hell are you?” the man asked, and before Hongjoong could say anything, he was dragged inside by Yunho, and into the living room, where another male, but taller was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Appa, Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend,” Yunho said, and the smaller male shook his head, “No, I disagree,” and the taller dad looked at him, “You disagree?” and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. I love Yunho,” Hongjoong tried, and the taller dad just said, “How can you love him,” and before Hongjoong could retort, he continued. “I told Yunho not to date anyone shorter, and smaller than he,” and the other dad nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, Appa, please I love him,” Yunho pleaded, but the taller dad just ignored him. “HE MUST BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU! How can he do such thing, when he is smaller than you,” and Hongjoong was shocked. “Mr-”, he tried but the taller dad interrupted him and this went on for some time. “PROTECT HIM!” “Mr-,” “PROTECT HIM!” “M-,” “PROTECT HIM!” and Hongjoong snapped. “MR!” he yelled, and everyone was silent with shock, including himself.</p><p> </p><p>“There is more to me than my height,” Hongjoong said quietly, and regretted it when he was met with silence. “You like my son,” the smaller dad said, “Yes, I do,” Hongjoong responded, and the smaller man smiled. “Then dance.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hongjoong asked and the smaller dad looked unimpressed, “You heard me, dance,” and Hongjoong did. After his dancing, Yunho clapped and said, “Dad, you should show us your dance,” and the taller dad got up, “I'll show you how to dance,” and Hongjoong spent his time learning how to dance, and he eventually learned that the dad's name was Mingi, and the appa's name was Yeosang.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm hungry, I should go buy chicken,” Hongjoong said out loud to himself, and Yeosang's head popped up from around the door. “You'll buy chicken?” and Hongjoong nodded, “Ok you have our blessing, come date our son, don't break his heart, you know all the good stuff, now buy me chicken,” Yeosang said, and the look he gave Hongjoong was one he didn't want to miss with, so he ordered fried chicken to be delivered.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, everyone was eating fried chicken, and Yunho swears that he has never seen Yeosang so happy before, and even though Hongjoong doesn't really know him that well, he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>I mean the man was saying, “Hehet,” after every bite, and his eyes were filled with joy, and after this Hongjoong learned a very important lesson.</p><p> </p><p>If you ever meet your loved ones parents, buy chicken, and to not take advice from Choi San.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Spiritual Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>San is a ghost who doesn't know what his purpose is, que in Swonghwa, another ghost who wants to pass on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San felt different. When he awoke he could see flashing red and blue lights, he could hear sirens and people screaming, but he didn't understand what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>When he got up from the concrete, wait the concrete. San looked at the floor in confusion, and in the corner of his eye he saw a hand laying stiff on the ground. When he turned his head to face the hand, he gasped. It was him, lying on the floor, blood surrounding his head. He then noticed his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>He was in a street, people were calling what he thought was 911, and then he saw the car. He looked at the damaged car, the broken glass, and his body on the floor, and he put two and two together and figured out he had a car crash. That's when he freaked out.</p><p> </p><p>It was now five years since his death, and San was coming to peace with it. He had adopted a plushie named Shibur, and if he focused hard enough, he was able to touch and hold him, since he usually just went through things.</p><p> </p><p>However things were getting a bit lonely, so he walked down the street, to where he died, and began to sing, as it helped calmed his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>He liked to sing, and was a pretty good singer in his opinion, but his singing was soon interrupted by a man coming up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey this might sound weird but your singing was really beautiful,” and San's eyes widened, “You can see and hear me?” San asked and the guy chuckled. “Of course I can, I wouldn't have came here otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>San was shocked, this never happened in his five years of his ghostly life, no one had been able to see or hear him, and it was pretty devestating especially when he was at his own funeral, holding and watching his family mourn, trying to tell them that he was there, but couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, but do you mind if I ask for your name,” and San shook his head, dumbfounded. “I-i'm San, and you're?” He asked not sure how this man was going to reply. “I'm Hongjoong, but my friend over there thinks your cute,” Hongjoong pointed to a male with light grey hair, wearing a fuzzy yellow and black striped sweater, with black jeans and boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Well tell him thank you, and that I think he's cute too,” San replied and he watched Hongjoong go and tell his friend, who smiled, and blushed.</p><p> </p><p>If San was still living then, his heart would have been beating.</p><p> </p><p>It's been two days since he met the handsome male, and he still didn't know his name. “People troubles,” he heard someone say behind him, and he turned around to see another ghost.</p><p> </p><p>He had black hair and now had a fond but sad look on his face. “Who are you?” San asked and the ghost sighed, “Seonghwa,” and San nodded, as he floated next to San.</p><p> </p><p>“You know the guy you were talking to a few days ago?” Seonghwa asked and San racked his brain as he tried to remember, and then he remembered the fellow. “Hongjoong?” He asked and Seonghwa nodded. “That was my boyfriend,” and San instantly felt bad for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know how he can see you, because I have been trying for the pass seven years, but I hope we can help each other. A ghost can't pass until they have accomplished what they want, and for me I want to talk to him one last time. Please San,” and San didn't even question how Seonghwa knew him, and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea man, I will help you,” and true to his word, San did.</p><p> </p><p>The next time San met Hongjoong, they were at the park, near where he died, and Hongjoong seemed glad to see him. “Hi San,” Hongjoong said cheerfully, and San smiled. “Hi,” and Seonghwa sat next to Hongjoong, holding his hand even though Hongjoong couldn't see him.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you want to talk about?” Hongjoong asked, and San looked at Seonghwa, not sure on how he should proceed. “Tell him that, he should stop feeling guilty over my death, it wasn't his fault. Tell him that he should go out more, and find someone new, and that I'm okay with it because I want him to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him that I love him so much, and I that I want the best for him, and that I'm sorry that I couldn't physically be with him on our anniversary, but that I will always remember and cherish him.” Seonghwa said as he looked like he was about to cry.</p><p> </p><p>San nodded, and looked at Hongjoong before taking a deep breath. “Hongjoong, Seonghwa wants to tell you that...” and as he finished Hongjoong looked angry, while furiously wiping tears from his face. “You don't know me, you have no right to joke with my feelings, and how the hell do you even know Seonghwa?” Hongjoong asked and San smiled sadly. “I'm not playing with you Hongjoong, I know him because he's right here, next to you,” and Hongjoong glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“He's dead asshole, and has been for years, if this is what you wanted to talk about then i'm leaving,” Hongjoong said voice shook with emotion, he grabbed his bag and got up.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden Hongjoong stopped and covered his face when Seonghwa appeared. “Hongjoong my love, can you see me?” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong started to let out sobs, as he looked at Seonghwa. “Hwa, is that really you?” and Seonghwa smiled with teary eyes. “Yes Joonie, its me,” and Hongjoong launched himself at Seonghwa, as he sobbed into his chest. “Listen baby, I don't have much time but I wanted to tell you something,” and Seonghwa got one  knee.</p><p> </p><p>“I know its a bit too late for this but Hongjoong you were the only man I truly loved, and thank you for that. Before my death I was going to do this but since I have the opportunity know, Will you marry me?“ and Hongjoong nodded his head and took the ring, and the pair kissed passionately.</p><p> </p><p>San looked away to give the couple their space, and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. “Yes I do Hwa, yes I do,” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa smiled, then groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong baby?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa started to cry softly while some parts of him started to disapear slowly, and San's eyes widened. “A ghost can't pass until they accomplished what they want.” San felt those words come back to him, and he wasn't ready to for what was going to happen next.</p><p> </p><p>“Hongjoong, its my time to go,” Seonghwa whispered, and Hongjoong shook his head furiously. “No No No No No, I-i just got you back, I can't loose you again,” Hongjoong pleaded as his voice cracked, and San was trying his hardest not to cry from the raw emotion that erupted from Hongjoong, as he desperately tried to cling unto Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Kim Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said, and then he was gone. “NOOOOOO!” Hongjoong screamed in despair, as he fell to his knees, weeping and sobbing openly.</p><p> </p><p>San instantly hugged him, and comforted him. After a while Hongjoong's screams died down, and he started to sniffle. “Sorry you had to see that.” Hongjoong apologized as his voice wavered. “Its fine,” San mumbled. “I'm going to respect his wish,” Hongjoong said more to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, how did you see him, he's a ghost,” and San smiled, hoping Hongjoong would realize, and Hongjoong's eyes widened in realization. “Your a ghost too?” he asked, and San nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't tell you my full name, its San, Choi San,” and Hongjoong gasped. “Your the one who had an accident years ago, I knew you looked familiar,” and San smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He was happy that he got to help the couple, and in fact he was so happy he didn't notice himself start to slip away. “You too huh,” Hongjoong said, and that's when San noticed himself start to disapear. “You both are going to leave poor little me all alone,” and San chuckled. “I'm sorry,” and Hongjoong snorted. “Don't be, you've made me come to peace with everything,” and San smiled as he started to loose himself to the wind.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye Choi San, and thank you.” And that was the last thing San heard before he lost himself to the wind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tissues anyone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Unbreakable Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yunho tells Jongho about the unbreakable apple, and of course Jongho wants to see for himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret that Jongho was actually a fruit ninja warrior. He could break cantaloupes, apples, oranges, watermelons, and many more, so when Yunho called him at five in the morning about some unbreakable apple, Jongho didn't believe him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung I love you till death, but call me at five in the morning and interrupt my beauty sleep again, I will break you with my two hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“OK you ape, I just wanted to tell you that there is a competition in two days about whoever could break the unbreakable apple, its even said that when King Arthur pulled the sword out of the stone, he tried to slice it but it didn't even cut through!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung King Arthur literally never did that,” “It says so on their website, anyway the winner gets five thousand dollars,” and Jongho after hearing the prize money he smirked and said, “Sign me up,”</p><p> </p><p>LATER THAT DAY/ TWO MORE DAYS TILL EVENT</p><p> </p><p>Jongho was pumping, nonstop exercising. When he met up with Mingi, he told the older about the competition, which the older responded with, “I already applied, and I was just about to tell you that.”</p><p> </p><p>So Jongho and Mingi, (Just Jongho) kept exercising for the whole day while taking small breaks in between, and when Jongho went home, he felt confident.</p><p> </p><p>ONE MORE DAYS TILL EVENT</p><p> </p><p>Jongho woke up early, and as he saw the Australian Sun rise, he made himself a nice and healthy breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Later, he got his homies, San, Seonghwa, and Yeosang to hit the gym with him for moral support, because to test his strength he was going to arm wrestle.</p><p> </p><p>As they arrived Jongho regretted his idea, because all the guys there were hella swole, and Jongho felt kinda nervous. "What's the problem Jongho, you scared," Yeosang teased, and Jongho blushed. "No," he said but his voice cracked from fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway help me choose my victim,” and San snorted, “Okay, how about the guy in white,” San said and when Jongho saw him he nodded. He looked weak, and beating him will for sure boost his pride. “Okay how about him,” Seonghwa said as he pointed to someone who looked medium sized in strength, and Jongho nodded.</p><p>All of a sudden a really big guy entered the gym. His muscles were like the size of a watermelon, and Jongho gulped. “Okay Jongho, how about you do the guy that just came in,” Yeosang said, and Jongho turned around to face him in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Heck no, I want to arm wrestle, not get my arm torn off,” Jongho said and Yeosang sighed, “What a shame I didn't know you were such a weakling, can't even arm wrestle with one guy,” and Jongho knew what Yeosang was doing but his pride got the better of him and he pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine I'll do it,” he said and the reactions were all different. Yeosang smirked, Seonghwa's eyes widened and San gulped. ”You'll do it,” San repeated and Jongho nodded. “Of course, you know what I'm going to ask all of them right now,” and with that Jongho left.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeosang why did you do that, he'll die,” San asked, still shocked, “Remember when we bought fried chicken one month ago,“ and they nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“He ate the last chicken, so he's paying for it now,” Yeosang said with a shrug, “He's paying for it with his LIFE!” San screamed and Yeosang just shrugged again. "Its him or chicken and I choose the latter." </p><p> </p><p>When Jongho had finished gathering his victims, they all gathered around the bench. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually time flew by and Jongho had beaten two out of two and it was time for the big guy.</p><p> </p><p>"You're ready," the guy said and Jongho gulped and said, "Wait please," and went to his friends. "So this guy is going destroy me, no doubt, but here is the plan..."</p><p> </p><p>When they were finished, Jongho clapped and nodded, "Okay, I'm ready," Jongho said as he grabbed his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, one, two, three," San said and they were off. Jongho thought his arm was going to fall off because of his strong he was. "Nice try," the guy said and Jongho nodded, face contorted from focusing. </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden he felt his hand go down, and Jongho was not about to let that slide, so he took his hand out of his grip, while saying, "Wait wait wait wait."</p><p> </p><p>Jongho shook his head, and shooked his arm, before getting back to the position. "Okay, one, two, three," San said and they were off.</p><p> </p><p>Jongho was pressing his hand as hard as he could downwards, but that hand went no where. "C'mon you can do it," the guy taunted, and Jongho nodded.</p><p> </p><p>As he kept trying he all of a sudden felt his hand go down, and it was as if everything was in slow motion.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly nodded at Seonghwa and San, who nodded back, and walked up beside the guy, on each side, and kissed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The mission was a success. Jongho had a feeling that he was a panicked gay, and true to his feelings, he was. He squeaked and Jongho took this opportunity to slam his hand down, leaving him dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>Jongho was surrounded by his cheering friends, and the mood was happy, until Hongjoong and Wooyoung entered the gym with angry expressions, holding their phones. </p><p> </p><p>"YOU ASSHOLE!" Wooyoung screamed as he slapped San on the face, "Your going around kissing other dudes on their cheeks," and San's eyes widened. "What? How?" He asked clearly surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeosang sent us a video of you and Seonghwa kissing another guy's cheeks," Hongjoong said as he glared at Seonghwa, and the glare he sent him, made Jongho want to scream for his Eomma, because he was to young to die.</p><p> </p><p>"YEOSANG," San and Seonghwa yelled and at this point everyone at the gym were now watching the fight. Yeosang just smirked, waving his phone in hand. "Remember when San pranked me and you just stood there watching," and Seonghwa and San's mouth dropped.</p><p> </p><p>"It was April fools, your supposed to prank people," San said and Seonghwa added, "I didn't really know what was going on," and Yeosang smirked, "Fine, well Happy April fools to you too, bitches," and Yeosang left the gym, and everyone was screaming, "OHHHHHH," and the guy next to Jongho said, "Damn he is a savage," and Jongho agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung was now dragging San out the door by his ears, and San was screaming, "But I top," and Wooyoung continued to drag him while saying, "Not anymore," and he slammed the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong then said to Seonghwa, "Fine I'll have to take you to <em>my room</em>," and Seonghwa and Jongho gasped. "Baby please not your room," Seonghwa pleaded as Hongjoong proceeded to drag him our the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is going to his room a bad thing?" A guy asked and Jongho remembered the time San went in there, and when he came out, he was in subspace for a month, and would bottom for anyone, and San never bottomed and to make him bottom was impossible, until then.</p><p> </p><p>It had made Jongho realize that Hongjoong was not a twink but very dominant and a man not to be messed with. </p><p> </p><p>Jongho looked at the guy and shivered, "You just don't want to go in there," he replied and he made his way out of the gym, and went home.</p><p> </p><p>EVENT DAY</p><p> </p><p>Jongho was eyeing his opponents, as he stretched, trying to evaluate their weakness, however time flew by and it was soon almost Jongho's turn. "Good luck," Mingi said from behind him and he nodded. "I'm recording this so if you fail, I'll have something to blackmail you with," Yeosang said and Jongho sighed. "I'm cheering for you," Yunho said and Jongho blushed embarrassed by Yunho.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung why do you have that big ass Spongebob hat on?" Jongho asked and Yunho sighed. "Because Spongebob is my religion, duh," and before Jongho could roast his hyung crisply, his name was called.</p><p> </p><p>When he walked up to the stage, he immediately took the Apple, and was amazed at how it didn't even have any dent or scratches on it. Jongho then began to sing, and proceed to tear open the apple, but it didn't open. </p><p> </p><p>Thirty seconds has passed and Jongho still hadn't opened it. He tried everything and the stupid apple just wouldn't break, and soon his time was over. "Awww better luck next time. Can Song Mingi please come up to the stage." The hostess said with a mock pout.</p><p> </p><p>As he went down the stairs and joined his friends, they all surrounded him and hugged him. "Its okay Jongho," Yeosang said as he kissed his forehead. "Yes you did good man, let's hope Mingi wins," Yunho said and they all started laughing. "If Mingi wins I'll suck Jongho's dick," and Jongho blushed a deep shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>"In fact, I'll even let him fuck me," and Yunho smirked. "Really hyung?" Jongho asked and Yeosang nodded. "I mean the weakingling isn't going to win anyways," and Yunho laughed. "Let's watch and see," and they quieted down. </p><p> </p><p>Jongho saw Mingi yell, "FIX ON," and then stare at the apple, take a deep breath, and then place his pinky on it, and the second he did, the Apple broke. </p><p> </p><p>It was dead silent and everyone was shocked. Jongho was really shocked, because he and most of the guys there had trained for this, while Mingi just sat at home watching Netflix, and for him to break the apple with his <em>pinky, </em>it was shocking.</p><p> </p><p>"YEA MINGIIII!" Yunho screamed and everyone applauded him, and Mingi received his money. "So Yeosang hyung, meet me at my house at six o'clock today, I want to watch a movie and cuddle, I won't waste my chance, to fuck you," he said as he left, leaving Yeosang a blushing mess.</p><p> </p><p>Jongho had learned two things.</p><p> </p><p>Never underestimate Mingi, and don't kiss other people's cheeks if your dating someone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Boss ass bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ateez being on a reality tv show,  and it's Yeosang Confessional.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably won't make sense because these are all confessionals, and i watch too much bgc, sooo.  But I'm back, so Yay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Hi, my name is Yeosang and I expose bitches</em><em>. I know these dumb bitches will do some crazy shit, and all I need is my chicken and I'm good.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>As Yeosang entered the new mansion, his eyes widened, and as he entered he immediately ran to the kitchen, and grabbed some chicken. It was going to be a long eight months. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>It's day two and surprisingly me and this Wooyoung are hitting it off, like I didn't expect to hit it off with anybody, but here we're."</em></p><p> </p><p>"I feel like even though I just met you, like I can tell that we're going to get along really well," Said Wooyoung as Yeosang nodded while sipping his lemonade.</p><p> </p><p>"WOOYOUNG!" San yelled and he looked at Yeosang and scowled. "You promised me that we would play today," and Wooyoung sighed. "Alright,  bye Yeosang, talk later ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Bitch don't scowl at me, and like how you gonna come to a conversation and demand to play with someone, like what are you, five? At this point I can tell that me and San aren't going to get along."</em></p><p> </p><p>So as it was the next day, the Yeosang,  Yunho, Mingi, and Jongho went out to a club. Yeosang was holding his drink, and staring at the mess you called Yunho. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Now I understand why your parents named you Yunho, because your a hoe. Like yea we are in a club and all, but if you want to twerk, at least know how to."</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>As we get back to the house, I go to the fridge and my chicken is missing, at this point I'm a bit drunk, but you don't ever touch my chicken EVER. All I know is that somebody is about to get popped, and I hope it was you San because I don't fucking like you."</em></p><p> </p><p>The next day Yeosang woke up in a good mood, because he had a nice dream, so he decided to make an egg that he spent two and a half hours on, but Yunho decided to not eat his food. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>So Yunho decides to not eat my food that I spent hours on, even the bitch San is eating it so what is your problem."</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>Why aren't you eating my food?" Yeosang questioned, "Unlike you I'm not a pig bitch," Yunho replied, and Yeosang came back with. "Unlike you I'm not catching Std's bitch."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>These hoes are really trying me, like Yunho I had no beef with you, the only problem i had with you was that you twerk like a dead rat getting electrocuted, but now it's on.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>As Yeosang removed himself from the situation, San started to make some sly comments, and Jongho had to carry an angry Yeosang away, to help keep San from getting murdered.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>At this point I'm done with San like say something to my face you bitch, but I know how to get back. San has this one stuffed animal named Shibur, first off your a grown ass man and you got a stuffed animal, anyway Shibur got to go.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later and San is looking for Shibur. "<em>I h</em><em>ear Yunhoe go tell San that I hid Shibur, so now I'm waiting for him to show up and try something, so that I can beat him up.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Ten seconds later, San burst into Yeosang's room, where Yeosang was sitting crossing his legs, and then San pushed Yeosang unto the bed and started swinging. Yeosang then got the high ground and started dragging San. </p><p> </p><p>Security came and five people had to pull away Yeosang from San. "Haha you dumb bitch, that's why you got your ass beat," Yeosang said as he was carried away. </p><p> </p><p>The next day they had dancing class and they were dancing to a song called wave, and Jongho decides to hold my hand. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Jongho think he slick holding my hand like that, like bitch don't touch me... jk he can touch me anytime."</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Anyway this shit is hard af, like I had to listen to Hongjoong bitch off about his stupid computer like its 2 in the morning, shut up. Me and Jongho hooked up, Wooyoung and San are now dating, and I made it very clear that I didn't support him dating literally shit."</em></p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung and San were cuddling on the couch, when Yeosang clapped his hands and Jongho appeared from out of nowhere, and carried San away. "Yeosang, what are you doing?" Wooyoung asked and Yeosang shrugged, "I had Jongho take out the trash, BTW I don't like him," and Wooyoung sighed, "I know, you tell him everyday."</p><p> </p><p>"Yunho<em> is being a hoe, Mingi is also being a hoe, Seonghwa is being a disgusted mother, and I'm the only normal bitch in the house."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jesus take the wheel."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Disappointed Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seonghwa is a single 'mom'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa didn't expect to get a call from Yunho's second grade teacher at 10 am.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Mr Park, it's Mr. Kang and something very troubling happened today concerning your child Yunho.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sighed and shook his head, “What did Yunho do this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“He bashed another child on the head, then proceeded to twerk,” Seonghwa was expecting a lot of things, but this wasn't it. The twerking was something Seonghwa suspected but not the bashing.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon? YUNHO DID WHAT!” Seonghwa exclaimed or yelled loudly. “I see your son inherited the stupidness from you, like did you not just hear what I said?" Seonghwa gulped and just accepted the roast, but don't get him wrong, he would clean for his kid and he wouldn't let anyone speak negatively about him, its just that Mr. Kang is scary.</p><p> </p><p>"Just get your kid, also I heard that your other son, Wooyoung is doing some sexual things to his classmate that is apparently named San, so watch your crazy children. Also I've just got to say, how on earth is your child getting more action then your ancient ass?" And just like that, Mr. Kang hanged up.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa just wanted to throw himself into the Han river as he received the news. "I need some wine."</p><p> </p><p>As Seonghwa entered the school after a long time of driving, he mentally prepared himself to deal with his kids. </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden a young man who looked like he could kill you with just his pinky, slapped his ass.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to fuck," and Seonghwa giggled. "<em>Fuck it, if wooyoung can get some action, so can I," </em> The latter just smiled,"Sure," and later the pair turned out to be Jongho who was actually Wooyoung and San's child and who was actually the father of some alien named Thanos, who will wipe the world's population on half, and erase our entire existence.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho went to jail for causing trauma to a mans head, who was just mistaken as a little kid and kidnapped into becoming a student. Wooyoung grew up growing to be a stripper and would soon later marry Choi San.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang or better known as Mr. Kang becomes one of the most successful man in the world, as he became the Korean version of Gordon Ramsey. The fucking end.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looked at his computer in confusion. "What the hell?" He asked himself, wondering what the hell Atiny's were up to. "Hey hyung what are you reading ?" Hongjoong asked as he walked into his room.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa slowly turned around in his chair, eyes wide, clearly traumatized. "I stumbled upon some f-fanfics a-and," Seonghwa managed to get out, before Hongjoong scoffed and looked at the computer screen. "What are you on about, Atiny's are holy- oh my wow." </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong interrupted himself when he read an unholy scene between him and Seonghwa hyung. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them when they recognized the user as San's private user for everything.</p><p> </p><p>"S-san is making fanfic about us?" Seonghwa questioned. "I want to know what San was on when he made this," Hongjoong said and after another period of awkward silence, Hongjoong asked, "Want to make the smut fanfic a reality?"</p><p> </p><p>It was safe to say that Seonghwa was forever scarred... after he and San had a <em>talk. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who is back, that's right, not ateez but moi. I really don't know what the hell this is tbh, I wrote this at four am so yea. However I do take request and when I'm done with the Yunho's story, the request will come to life. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Strange Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yunho and the rest of Ateez wakes up in a some sort of horror game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably a really bad way to have a comeback, with something so dark and sad,  but oh well. Also I can't wait for the comeback and I absolutely love both tracks. I'm team Thanxx but Inception hella good too! I also added the violence tag, just for this chapter, btw they aren't dead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho groaned as he opened his eyes. He was in some strange room. "<em>Where am I?</em>" He asked himself and he was soon interrupted by a voice. "Yunho my favorite man, seems like your finally awake." San gracefully plopped unto Wooyoung's lap as he leaned dramatically. "<em>This bed feels so soft...Wait bed? </em>" Yunho shot up and hit his head on something. "Ow," he moaned as he grabbed his head. He was sure that he fell asleep on the sofa not a bed. As his vison cleared he could see the members look at him with concern, except for WooSan who were too engrossed in each other.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho felt his hand touch something, so he looked down and it was paper? "Hey guys, I found something." The members swarmed Yunho like flies as he unfolded the paper. "Looks like it's some sort of note." Mingi softly spoke, as he tried to take a closer look at it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Reader, I have been trapped in this house with my friends for about two days now. If you're reading this then this means that I am now dead and have failed to escape this place, however I am making notes to help you guys escape the terror within this cursed house. First you must know that they will turn one of your friends into killers who is going to be after you and won't stop until your dead. My innocent yet heart of the group friend named Beomgyu has been turned and has already claimed the life of my friend Taehyun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I mourn his death everyday while I still can. I try to get out to properly give him the burial he deserves. I have figured out some sort of step you must take In order to escape. I have managed to find a green key downstairs in a closet sort of room that will lead you outside. T</em>h<em>en you must take the green key which opens the door to the the closet near the living room. Once you've open this door, you will see a red key, which you must take with you all the way to the top floor, you must open the red lock. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Next you shall find a blue key and the hammer which you will use the blue key for the shed in the backyard, and the hammer to get rid of the planks that help lock the door to your escape. I also know that you must retrieve a plank or something large to walk across the top floor since there is a big gap. I do not know where this is stored and what is on the other side but I will attempt to find out! Please hurry as the killer knows your exact location somehow, but they will get up in front of the door in thirty seconds. Good Luck. Sincerely, Yeonjun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, where's Jongho?" Seonghwa asked, as his motherly instincts kicked in.</p><p> </p><p>A cold realization had swept through all of them as they realized who the killer was. "Wait that thing was like a whole ass essay, that means the thirty seconds must be up by now." Wooyoung whimpered and pressed his face into San's chest. It was then Yunho had noticed the lack of people in the room, he quickly counted the members and his heart dropped when he counted six members. "Guys... Where the hell is Yeosang?" Mingi gulped before saying. "Well he said that he was going to find Jongho while we were reading and..." Mingi voice cracked as they all realized the grave mistake. </p><p> </p><p>"YEOSANG!" They all screamed and bursted out the room and into a hallway of some sorts, and as they looked over the broken and rusty railings, Yeosang smiled at them before quickly rolling his eyes. "While you idiots were to busy reading I found Jongho." Unbeknownst to Yeosang, Jongho was had risen and had grabbed his bat.</p><p> </p><p>"YEOSANG LOOK OUT!" Yunho screamed and as Yeosang turned around, Jongho had swung the bat hard and a large <em>BAAM </em>was heard. They all watched in horror as Yeosang flew across the room and landed on his head and crumpled to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The terror of what just happened was far to great, and he felt himself choke up. He felt hot tears slide down his face as he was too scared to call back to Yeosang, too scared that if he did, he would not get an answer.</p><p> </p><p>He was not aware that a scream had left his throat, and that the others all had a look of horror on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if the screaming alerted him of their presence, as his head snapped back and Yunho gasped in horror. Jongho's eyes were now red and seemingly glowed in the dark night. He was wearing some creepy pig mask, that had blood dripping down from it.</p><p> </p><p>Jongho growled as he merely stepped over Yeosang and headed up the stairs in slow yet calm steps. "Oh shit." San cursed and he picked up Wooyoung, bridal style and ran up the stairs. Seonghwa and Hongjoong ran away somewhere, so Mingi just grabbed Yunho and shoved them both in a bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho realized that they really didn't move that far away, but it did the job for now. As Yunho evened his breathing, he took a good look around the bathroom. It had blood smeared all over the walls and the words 29th engraved in the walls. "What the hell happened to Jongho?" Yunho felt the words pour out of his mouth, as he couldn't believe what he just saw. Jongho, the precious innocent could beat you up with his pinky Jongho was now some sort of blood hungry monster?</p><p> </p><p>Yunho looked at Mingi for answer but he saw Mingi shake his head, too shocked to say anything. Thats when he heard it, slow, calm yet heavy steps, and the noise the bat made as it was dragged across the floor. He could hear it getting closer to them and Mingi had wrapped him in a tight hug, as if the meaning at death's door, now came true. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingi you need to get the green key, I-i'll distract him for as long as I can. I-if I don't make it out, I wanted to do something." Yunho then shushed Mingi and pressed his lips onto the quivering lips of Mingi very softly. There was soft knocking on the door, but they both ignored it, trying to find some ground between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled sadly as he pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Y-yunho?" Mingi question and Yunho shook his head. "I've wanted to do that for a while now, but promise me. You will get that key and you will escape with the others." There was now loud banging on the door, and they both had flinched at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't promise you that, I don't, I can't leave you..." Mingi whimpered and Yunho's heart clenched at the sound. "Promise me, please." Mingi gasped as he looked deep into Yunho's eye. He saw determination, fear, and love? "I promise." Yunho smiled. The banging on the door was harder than before, as the door nearly fell off it's hinges. </p><p> </p><p>"Good, now go down that vent, he's coming, now go!" Yunho ushered him into the vent. "Goodbye Mingi, I-i love you." Yunho didn't get to hear Mingi's answer as the door fell and he was suddenly yanked backwards. He knew what was going to happen, and he let the pain and darkness overwhelm him.</p><p> </p><p>"I-i love you too."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I apologize for the sudden disappearance. Many things has happened over the summer which made me lose the motivation to write. I have somewhat pulled myself together and will be updating most of my stories. Sorry again, but thank you for the love and support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>